Ronin's Drag Race (Season 6)
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 6) is a fan made series created by MisterRoninSushi. 14 queens compete for the title of "Ronin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on September 14th, 2019, with the cast reveal on September 18th, 2019. The season premiered on September 23rd, 2019. On October 25th, 2019, Caramella Firecracker was crowned the winner. Alissa Finesse and Isabel Isabaddie were the runners-up. Chrysaliz won the title of Miss Congeniality. Meet The Queens Acacia Sunset= |-| Alissa Finesse= |-| Anabella Fierce= |-| Caramella Firecracker= |-| Chrysaliz= |-| Francesca Bay= |-| Heather Foxglove= |-| Isabel Isabaddie= |-| Jozy Daze= |-| Minnie Matea Toffee= |-| Misty Rivers= |-| Rowena Ravena= |-| Tryxin Treats= |-| Ziggy Sephoria= Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. :█ The contestant received critiques. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Ronin's Big Opening: Part 1" * '''Guest Judge: Doja Cat * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Kenya Tehlam Iman * Mini Challenge Winner: Caramella Firecracker * Mini Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from Arda Wigs * Main Challenge: Construct an outfit out of materials found in a treasure chest and serve it on the runway. * Runway Theme: Summer Pirate Booty * Main Challenge Winner: Rowena Ravena * Main Challenge Prize: A five night trip to Toronto courtesy of Tourism Toronto * Bottom Two: Jozy Daze and Misty Rivers * Lip-Sync Song: "Juicy" by Doja Cat * Eliminated: Misty Rivers Entrance Order 'Episode 2: ''"Ronin's Big Opening: Part 2" * '''Guest Judge: Tilda Swinton * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Siren * Mini Challenge Winner: Isabel Isabaddie * Mini Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from Fierce Queen * Main Challenge: Construct an outfit out of winter climbing gear and serve it on the runway. * Runway Theme: Winter Climber Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Anabella Fierce * Main Challenge Prize: Custom jewel package by Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: Acacia Sunset and Isabel Isabaddie * Lip-Sync Song: "Work" by Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Acacia Sunset Entrance Order 'Episode 3: ''"Clueless Mean Queens: The Rusical" * '''Guest Judges: Alicia Silverstone and Lindsay Lohan * Mini Challenge: In pairs from different premieres, serve trenchcoat couture with one queen sitting on another queen's shoulders * Mini Challenge Winners: Anabella Fierce and Rowena Ravena * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain in the main challenge * Main Challenge: Star in a musical crossover between two iconic teen movies: "Clueless" and "Mean Girls" * Runway Theme: Movie Premiere Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Francesca Bay * Main Challenge Prize: A getaway to The Grand Resort and Spa in Fort Lauderdale * Bottom Two: Chrysaliz and Tryxin Treats * Lip-Sync Song: "One Way Or Another" by Blondie * Eliminated: Chrysaliz 'Episode 4: ''"SQN News: Live On Hoe-cation" * '''Guest Judges: Melanie Martinez * Mini Challenge: Celebrity Photobomb * Mini Challenge Winners: Anabella Fierce and Caramella Firecracker * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain in the main challenge * Main Challenge: In two teams, create your own news network that includes weather updates, breaking news, celebrity gossip, and an interview. * Runway Theme: Baby Pink Crib Couture * Main Challenge Winners: Heather Foxglove and Ziggy Sephoria * Main Challenge Prize: $1,000 and a one-year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's. * Bottom Two: Jozy Daze and Tryxin Treats * Lip-Sync Song: "Mad Hatter" by Melanie Martinez * Eliminated: Jozy Daze 'Episode 5: ''"Tit" * '''Guest Judge: Jessica Chastain * Mini Challenge: Sittin On A Secret * Mini Challenge Winner: Caramella Firecracker * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles in the acting challenge. * Main Challenge: Star in a drag queen adaptation of the horror film "It". * Runway Theme: Animal Print * Main Challenge Winner: Isabel Isabaddie * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop * Bottom Two: Rowena Ravena and Ziggy Sephoria * Lip-Sync Song: "Cannibal" by Kesha * Eliminated: Rowena Ravena 'Episode 6: ''"Death Becomes Her" * '''Guest Judge: Elvira, Mistress of the Dark * Mini Challenge: Paint a quick drag mug in pitch black with no light whatsoever. * Mini Challenge Winner: Alissa Finesse * Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 gift card from Coolhaus Ice Cream * Main Challenge: Create a 2-in-1 look from scratch that involves a reveal in which you must DIE. * Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her * Main Challenge Winner: Heather Foxglove * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from daftboy and a $2,500 gift card from Elea's Closet * Bottom Two: Caramella Firecracker and Francesca Bay * Lip-Sync Song: "Close Your Eyes" by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Francesca Bay 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game of Love" * '''Guest Judges: Andrew Garfield and Tom Holland * Mini Challenge: In quick-drag pairs, pose for an original romantic movie poster photoshoot. * Mini Challenge Winners: Isabel Isabaddie and Ziggy Sephoria * Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 credit from Postmates + decide who performs in each group. * Main Challenge: Snatch Game of Love * Runway Theme: Spider-Woman: Arachno-She-Betta-Don't * Main Challenge Winner: Anabella Fierce * Main Challenge Prize: A $5,000 gift certificate from VACAYA * Bottom Two: Minnie Matea Toffee and Tryxin Treats * Lip-Sync Song: "I Want Your Love (feat. Lady Gaga)" by Nile Rodgers * Eliminated: Tryxin Treats 'Episode 8: ''"What's the Amputea?" * '''Guest Judges: Kacey Musgraves * Mini Challenge: Fat Bee xoxo - Partake in a spelling bee while stuffing marshmallows into your mouth. * Mini Challenge Winner: Caramella Firecracker * Mini Challenge Prize: Pair the queens with the amputees for the makeover. * Main Challenge: Makeover LGBT amputees into stunning members of your drag family. * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Alissa Finesse * Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two to Iceland * Bottom Two: Anabella Fierce and Minnie Matea Toffee * Lip-Sync Song: "High Horse" by Kacey Musgraves * Eliminated: Minnie Matea Toffee 'Episode 9: ''"Ronin Roast" * '''Guest Judges: Kris Jenner * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Alissa Finesse * Mini Challenge Prize: Decide the order for the Ronin Roast. * Main Challenge: Roast Ronin and the judges' panel in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: Shapes and Angles: Girls of Dragometry * Main Challenge Winner: Caramella Firecracker * Main Challenge Prize: $3,000 gift card to MuLondon and a wig wardrobe from Rockstar Wigs. * Bottom Two: Heather Foxglove and Ziggy Sephoria * Lip-Sync Song: "Knowing Me, Knowing You" by ABBA * Eliminated: Ziggy Sephoria Roast Order 'Episode 10: ''"Snow Ball" * '''Guest Judges: Kelly Clarkson * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Caramella Firecracker * Mini Challenge Prize: Choreograph a Christmas bunny-hop musical performance for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch for the Snow Ball. * Runway Theme: Snow Ball (Itchy Bitchy Pajama Couture, Rolled-Up Snowoman Realness, Snow Queen Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Alissa Finesse * Main Challenge Prize: Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach. * Bottom Two: Heather Foxglove and Isabel Isabaddie * Lip-Sync Song: "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson * Eliminated: Heather Foxglove 'Episode 11: ''"The Final Bitches" * '''Guest Judge: Tove Lo * Top 4 Challenge: Write and record your own unique verse to Tove Lo's iconic song "bitches", then star in an ambitious music video for the song alongside your fellow queens. * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 4 Challenge Winner: Isabel Isabaddie * Bottom Two: Alissa Finesse and Anabella Fierce * Lip-Sync Song: "Sweettalk my Heart" by Tove Lo * Eliminated: Anabella Fierce Top Three of Season 6 'Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of Ronin's Drag Race: Caramella Firecracker * Runners-Up: Alissa Finesse and Isabel Isabaddie * Miss Congeniality: Chrysaliz Queens' Votes for Miss Congeniality Category:Seasons